Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 2
Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie 2 is a sequel to the Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. It airs in December 2, 2011. It is directed by Paul Hoen. SAVE WOWP: THE MOVIE 2: http://save-wowp-tm2.ucoz.com/ Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman * Ben Ziff as James, the evil wizard * Zoey Deutch as Margaret * Meaghan Jette Martin as Sandy Coleman * Mitchel Musso as DJ * Vincent Martella as Johnny * John Ducey as Mr. Collins Plot Justin practices some spells for the upcoming wizard competition. Alex, us usual, sits on the couch and reads magazines. Justin then teases her that her laziness will cause her to lose competition. Alex then gets angry and tells her brother that she'll win the competition. Harper comes and tells Alex that she has to stop being lazy and focus more on studying magic, so she can win the wizard competition. Later, an invitation appears on the front door of the Waverly Sub Station. Alex finds out that it's an invitation for a party in the place titled Party Cave. Alex decides to go with Mason. Harper and Zeke join them. The four of them are soon joined by Justin and Juliet. They arrive at the party and seem to be enjoying the time. Unfortunately, something strange begins to happen. Justin says that it's no good. The floor of the Party Cave begins to crack and releases some wizards being in some kind of a trance. They attack and kidnap some teenagers. Alex, Justin, Mason and Juliet try to fight them, but are unable to defeat them. Harper and Zeke are then attacked. Zeke manages to escape, but Harper is kidnapped by tranced wizards and taken to the underground. The next day, Alex, Justin, Mason, Juliet and Zeke tell Max, Jerry and Theresa about Harper. Alex is determined to find her best friend no matter what. Justin, Max, Mason, Juliet and Zeke agree to go with her. Later that night, the group comes back to the deserted Party Cave. The floor cracks again and it reveals a passageway that goes to the underground. Scared, but determined to find Harper, the group enters the passageway and goes to the underground. In the undergrund, the group finds two tunnels on the way and they split up; Alex goes with Mason, while Justin and Max go with Juliet and Zeke. While walking around the tunnel, Alex and Mason are ambushed by the tranced wizards. Alex and Mason fight with them, but unfortunately, Harper is with them and she's tranced too. Alex and Mason are soon captured. Meanwhile, Justin, Max, Juliet and Zeke still look around the another tunnel when they hear Alex's scream. Later, Alex and Mason are brought to a big room where a mysterious man sits on a throne. Alex asks him who he is. The man introduces himself as Boogie bear, the evil wizard. He reveals his plan: He'll destroy the wizard world with his army of tranced wizards and mortals. Alex tells him that his plan won't work. James orders his minions to put Alex and Mason in a dungeon. Later, Justin, Max, Juliet and Zeke find Alex and Mason and release them. Alex then tells Justin what's going on. The group decides to stop James and save Harper and the others before the wizard world will be destroyed. James and his minions go to the wizard world. Alex, Justin, Max, Mason, Juliet and Zeke follow them. James sees them and orders his minions to attack. A big fight begins. Max, Juliet and Zeke are captured and traced by James' magic scepter. Justin tries to get the scepter, but is put in a trance too. Alex and Mason are still the ones who aren't tranced. Mason attacks James, but is put in a trance too. Alex is the only one who can save the wizard world. Alex is soon captured and James is about to put her in his trance, but Alex finds a way to stop him and destroys his scepter with a spell. With the scepter destroyed, Justin, Max, Harper, Mason, Juliet, Zeke and the others are turned back to normal. James is arrested and put in the Wiz-Prison. After this, Jerry and Theresa congratulate their kids for saving the wizard world. Justin tells them that Alex did it. Jerry tells Alex, Justin and Max that they're a good team. Ratings The film got 9.0 million viewers on its premiere night, making it Disney Channel's third most-viewed film premiere after High School Musical 2 and the original Wizards of Waverly Place Movie. It was more watched than Camp Rock 2, by less than 100,000 viewers. Despite many watching, it was down 2.4 million viewers on the first movie.